


The Dark Imperium - From The Ashes

by LordVaderOfTheDarkImperium



Series: The Dark Imperium [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordVaderOfTheDarkImperium/pseuds/LordVaderOfTheDarkImperium
Summary: Return of the Jedi AUIn the throne room of the second Death Star, Anakin Skywalker turns back to the Light Side of the Force, and kills Emperor Palpatine to save his son, Luke Skywalker. But what no one realized is that all of Anakin's anger, hatred, and other dark emotions had attached themselves to the Dark Side, and had culminated into a new entity.Vader.Vader has returned from the dead, and with the help of Grand Admiral Thrawn, and a host of loyal Imperials, he is forming the Dark Imperium, a new faction to replace the Empire, and destroy the Rebel Alliance. And with Anakin dead, there is nothing holding the Sith back from sending all of his enemies into oblivion.
Series: The Dark Imperium [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630888
Kudos: 3





	The Dark Imperium - From The Ashes

All He can see is darkness. An endless void. Nothingness.   
It is nowhere and everywhere, never and always.   
An existence of non-existence. He is everyone, and He is no one.   
  
_ NO _ .   
  
He knows everything and nothing.   
  
_ NO _ .   
  
He is the beginning-  _ NO _ -and He is the end.   
  
_ NO NO NO _ .   
  
_ I AM _ …   
  
...who is He?    
  
_ CAN'T... REMEMBER… _ _   
_ _   
_ He struggles to remember, fights to regain His memories. And almost   
instantly, he remembers. Everything.   
  
_ 'I killed them all...' _   
  
_ 'I shouldn't... it's not the Jedi way...' _ _   
_ _   
_ _ 'Henceforth...' _ _   
_ _   
_ _ 'YOU UNDERESTIMATE MY POWER!' _ _   
_ _   
_ _ '...you shall be known as...' _ _   
_ _   
_ _ 'My Lord...' _ _   
_ _   
_ _ '...Darth...' _ _   
_ _   
_ _ 'My Lord...' _ _   
_ _   
_ _ '...Vader.' _ _   
_ _   
_ Vader's eyes snap open, and he immediately notices that he is submerged in bacta. Glancing around, his yellow eyes take in his surroundings.  _ 'This place... my castle... Mustafar...' _ Vader breathes deeply, and hears the raspy breathing of his ventilator. He brings his hands to the glass of the bacta tank, and-   
  
Wait…   
  
_ 'MY HANDS!?! BUT...' _ It couldn't be true. It couldn't be  _ real _ .  _ 'I have my hands...' _ He holds them up in front of his face, wriggling his fingers, feeling the bacta in the tank. A bright light illuminates the chamber, and a tall silhouette enters. Staring out of the bacta tank, Vader's eyes widen a fraction in recognition as they come into focus. The Chiss Grand Admiral is wearing the same uniform as when they first met, all those years ago in the Clone Wars. Thrawn is followed in by several black-robed figures holding pikes, and several black-armored Stormtroopers. The Chiss walks up to the tank, and says in his calm voice, "Lord Vader, I see that you are awake. We've been waiting for some time now."   
  
Vader is silent for a few moments, then realizes that he can speak. His voice, sounding no different than when he wore his old helmet, says, "Grand Admiral. What am I doing here? What is going on!?!" Thrawn gives a brisk nod to the black-robed guards, who immediately move to various panels around the room. There is a humming sound, and the bacta begins draining out of the tank. The harness holding Vader rises, and he is pulled out of the tank. The harness lowers him to the ground, and he finds that he's somehow recovered his legs. Vader slowly shakes his head in awe at this. Somehow, he has been completely healed, and is in his very own castle on Mustafar.   
  
Thrawn clears his throat, and Vader looks up to see the Chiss's hand outstretched. Clasping it firmly, Vader accepts Thrawn's assistance, and gets into a standing position. Almost immediately, several of the black-robed guards step forward, each carrying a piece of clothing or armor. Vader allows the Shadow-Guards to dress him, and in moments, he is wearing almost the entirety of his old suit, save for the infamous helmet.

Vader inhales deeply, and finds himself trembling as he feels his lungs take in the air around him.  _ ‘I can breath…’ _ , he thinks to himself. Thrawn gestures for the Sith to follow him, and leads Vader out of the chamber. After a few minutes of walking, all of which Vader spent looking about, still disbelief of his own survival, they enter a throne room. Immediately, Vader notices the group of officials standing at attention near his throne.   
  
Vader sits upon the dark-stoned chair, and Thrawn stands next to Vader. Clearing his throat, the Chiss straightens further, and says in a loud, clear voice, “Lord Vader has awoken. The time has come. Let the High Council of the Dark Imperium commence.”   



End file.
